


Summer

by Nanasrbf



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awal musim panas, ketika Aib Yona yang diam-diam maniak sepupunya terbongkar <br/>Dedicated for #Takaburc , kolaborasi buta with Fujimoriiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hak & Yona kakak adik!AU. Modern!AU. for #Takaburc halo halo~~~ ini Nanas kolaborasi buta sama Fujimoriiin. duh Ji, gak nyangka gue dapet punya lo xD btw.. Happy reading ya~~

Penname: Fujimoriiin and Nanasrbf

Judul: Summer

Fandom: Akatsuki no Yona

Genre: Family

Rating: K.. Mungkin

  


 

Jepang, musim panas. Suhu hampir mencapai 37 derajat _celcius_. Panasnya sanggup membuat siapa saja malas keluar rumah. Ditambah liburan musim panas yang sudah di depan mata.

Tersebutlah sebuah rumah bergaya semi-tradisional di sebuah kompleks. Pemiliknya adalah duda separuh abad pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki seorang putri dan putra. Kadang-kadang sepupunya kerap mampir ke rumahnya pula.

Putri yang bersangkutan, Yona, mulai esok sudah memulai liburan musim panasnya. Dengan celana di atas lutut dan kaos tipis lengan pendek. Kini tengah bersantai di kamar sembari menyalakan pendingin udara. _Earphone_ terpasang di telinga. Tangan siap hendak membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah yang baru diantar.

“Yonaa~ Oii.”

Pemilik nama mengernyitkan alis. Mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya barusan. Matanya menyipit. Mengatur napas agar tidak membanting majalah yang baru saja hendak dibuka.

Abangnya satu itu memang tidak ikhlas kalau dia sedang bersantai. Sambil menghela napas panjang, ia melepas _earphone_ lantas meninggalkan kamar.

Binatang musim panas mulai mengeluarkan bunyi. Terik matahari samar-samar menembus gorden ruang tengah yang sengaja ditutup Hak, sementara ia berbaring malas di sofa. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kipas bergambar karakter yang diduga milik Yona. Badannya tetap penuh peluh meski ia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

Langkah kaki ringan terdengar dari arah tangga. Hak sudah dapat menduga siapa yang datang (Toh karena seisi rumah hanya ada mereka berdua). Gadis manis berambut merah pendek menuruni tangga dari kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kaos yang dipakai Hak.

“Ada apa?”

“Sebel amat mukanya.”

“Hmph.”

Hak mengangkat kipas yang dari tadi ia genggam, dan ia pakai guna mengipasi diri sendiri. Yona spontan memberikan reaksi, berteriak.

“DARIMANA—Darimana itu—“

Sebuah kipas bergambarkan foto sosok pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir menyamping. Soo-Won. Sepupu mereka. Sepertinya foto yang diambil dari sudut spesial secara diam-diam. Dapat dilihat dari arah wajah Soo-won yang menghadap arah lain. Terlihat sedang menyamping dengan tangan di pinggang. Mengenakan jas sambil tersenyum entah pada siapa.

Yona yang kebakaran langsung bergerak merampas kipas dari tangan abangnya, yang sayangnya kalah lincah. Hak tidak tersenyum atau menjulurkan lidah, namun sorot matanya jelas sekali kalau ia meledek adiknya ini.

“Kembalikan—Hak!”

“YONA!”

Yona terdiam, kedua kakak adik yang tadinya bertengkar tak lagi bersuara. Yona menundukkan kepala, tak menatap bola mata hitam kakaknya yang kini memandangnya intens.

“Jauhi Soowon, kau tidak boleh mencintainya.”

“Kenapa?” 

Dan Hak meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

 

“Lo tau gak sih, kesel gue sama si Yona tau gak,” cerocos Hak sambil cemilin bakwan di warung Kija. Sahabatnya, Jaeha yang udah kebal sama curhatan kalo gak Soowon ya Yona, tipe tipe yang hobi gosipin adek dan sepupu ketimbang pacar.

“Kenapa lagi lo kesel sama Yona?”

 

“Yaiyalah. Soowon yang semacem itu kok disukai, kemana-mana cakepan gue.”

 

Jaeha memutar mata, empet kadang liat kenarsisan sahabatnya.

 

“Menurut gue sih masih gantengan gue ye. Ah iya, lo kenapa sih kok kesel gitu? Gak mungkin Cuma karena iri ganteng doang?”

 

Hak menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

 

“Lo tau gak sih kalo Yona hobi banget motion Soowon diem-diem, kadang sampe duit habis Cuma untuk cetak foto sana-sini trus dijadiin berbagai barang.”

 

“BUSET! ADEK LO STALKER?”

 

PLAK!

 

Satu sandal terlempar, Jaeha yang menerima tamparan sayang langsung manyun lima senti, gak unyu sih, malah makin dilemparin sama Hak.

 

“Adek gue itu apa ya, gue gak tau dia niat jualan atau gimana, kalo ada foto Soowon yang baru pasti ada aja duitnya buat beli memori. Trus bikin barang semacem kipas, mug dan sejenisnya, gue berasa punya adek yang jualan merchandise official dibanding punya adek stalker, beneran deh.”

 

“Bentar deh, lo ngomongin Yona kek gini, entar dia denger gimana?”

 

“Ya enggaklah, mana mungkin dia—“

 

“LO NGOMONGIN GUE YA?!”

 

Hak memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang dikenal, suara cempreng adiknya yang udah hapal walau Cuma ngomong A doang. Jaeha yang disana berasa pengen kabur tapi udah telat, kakinya diinjek Yona sampe nyilu-nyilu adem, terkadang Hak mikir kenapa bisa punya temen masokis.

 

Tapi dibanding itu, si adek udah masuk mode garang. Kija yang punya warung sampe hapal kalo dia wajib ngelindungin dagangan dari amukan Yona. Api-api imajiner, dan asap daun kering bekas tetangga sebelah nyapu menjadi _backround_ horror dadakan disini.

 

“Bersiaplah..menerima..nerakamu.”

 

Dan Hak berdoa semoga Yona gak ngebakar koleksi poster Chitoge yang nempel cantik di kamar tercinta.

 

-FIN  dengan garingnya-

 


End file.
